Broken Bond
by ChloeHomeAndAway
Summary: The aftermath of Casey's death what happens after Casey is shot, how will everyone cope especially his twin sister paige. (Paige is 17)
1. Chapter 1

_So i got inspired to do a fanfciton on the death of Casey, although i'm in the Uk and a few weeks apart from the Australian episodes. I have watched his death and his funeral and it was so sad but all the details are not going to be the exact same as the storyline at the moment, some will be some wont :) please review and follow._

**Chapter 1 - Shock**

My mind was racing, how could I explain what had just happened when I haven't even processed it myself. My whole world had been turned upside down In a matter of minutes I had lost my brother, best friend and twin.

Arriving home in the back of a cop car felt weird, I had often gotten got messed up in my brothers dramas and have ended up having a quick ride down to the station in the back of a cops car, but this time was different.  
>I shakily get out of the car and follow the police man to the front door, he knocks a few times before Brax opens the door and looks at me with a disappointed look across his face.<br>"Paige what have you done this time" Brax sighs  
>I continue to stare at the ground not being able to tell him what had just happened.<br>"Mr Braxton, Paige has not done anything wrong" The Officer announces  
>"Well what then?" Brax asks puzzles<br>"Paige was at the crime scene of a murder, I'm really sorry to inform you but it's your brother Casey,he was shot"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything apart from stand frozen to the spot it felt like it happened all over again. Brax was still stood at the door hand over his mouth by this time Ricky had heard the whole conversation and quickly came over and ushered me inside and sat me down on the sofa. I could still hear the officer talking to Brax who was still stood silently in the door way.  
>"Your sister wouldn't speak to anyone, but we really need to know what happened so we will come round and get a statement from her in the morning" The police officer says firmly.<br>Ricky walks back to the door and talks to the police officer for a couple of minutes before closing the door. Brax walks to the kitchen and leans onto the table when suddenly he lashes out knocking over everything in his path before running out the door. I slid onto the floor and pull my knees close to my chest and bury my head, by now Kyle and Phoebe had emerged from there bedroom half asleep and confused. Ricky takes them outside for a couple of minutes before all three walk over to where I was sat on the floor. Kyle sits down on the floor next to me, I hear him sniffling a bit Ricky must of told him about Casey I thought to myself, he wraps his arms around me but I still remain in my little ball not able to face anyone or tell them what had happened and who had killed my brother.

Everyone sat in silence for hours, I know they all wanted to know what had happened but I wasn't ready, I was a nervous wreck and still in shock. How could I ever begin to explain to them the events that lead to Casey's death. I couldn't sit here any longer I needed to sort this out I thought to myself, I quickly get up grab my car keys and run to the car. As I get in the car I see Kyle running down the path towards me, I quickly lock the door and begin to drive.

As I'm driving past the beach I see Brax sat on his own gazing across the water, I park my car and start to walk towards him when I see Andy walking along the shoreline. I sprint down the beach past Brax towards Andy, when I finally reach him I stand in front of him still a bit out of breathe from running.  
>"What's up with Brax, he's been sat there a while" Andy asks<br>I feel my blood boiling,i take one look at him and before I know it I raise my fist and punch him in the nose, making him stumble backwards. I continue to punch him but now punching him in the stomach using him like a punching bag, I was loosing it I couldn't stay calm anymore.  
>"hey hey hey Paige" Brax shouts running towards me<br>"It's all you fault" I shout at Andy  
>"Paige calm down" Brax says grabbing on to me<br>"What have I done now?" Andy laughs  
>"Casey's dead because of you" I scream tears falling down my face<br>Andy stands silent not knowing what to say or how to defend himself.  
>"I'm never going to see him again" I cry falling down to my knees into a heap on the sand.<br>Brax sits next to me and pulls me close to his chest, squeezing me tightly.  
>"It's okay I've got you, I'm here" Brax croaks<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Guilt

**Chapter 2 Guilt **

So many thoughts kept racing through my mind, if I would of done something different would we be in this position. All he wanted to do was to protect me, was I the cause of this. After what had happened at the beach last night I hadn't said a word since, Brax was anxious to find out the truth but no matter how much I tried no words could explain what had happened. The police had already been round to try and get a statement but I still couldn't speak, I knew I needed to but I just couldn't face living through it all again. I had been sat in the same spot of the sofa all day dressed in Casey's hoodie, it was enormous on me but it smelt like him and I just want to pretend none of this has happened for a couple of hours. I wanted it to feel as if he was right there, sat next to me on the sofa beating me on the xbox, telling me stupid jokes and talking to each other, but I knew that that was never going to happened again.

Everyone was sat at the table organising a funeral for Casey , Brax was dis-interested and I could see him out of the corner of my eye keep looking over at me.  
>"We need to tell Heath and Cheryl" Kyle spoke<br>"I'll ring them tonight" Ricky assured  
>"What about the funeral arrangements" Kyle questioned<br>Kyle waited a while before beginning again " Brax, what about the funeral arrangements"  
>"Do whatever" Brax mumbled before walking over to the sofa where I was sat.<br>I keep my eyes fixated on the floor not being able to bare to look at Brax and see the pain in his eyes, he picked up the picture of Himself, Casey, Heath, Kyle and Myself that Ricky had taken of us before Heath had left for the city. I place my hand on top of his and squeeze it tightly.  
>"It's going to be okay" Brax mimes to me<p>

A few hours later there was banging at the door, Ricky opens the door to see mum stood crying at the door. I could tell how upset she was, deep down everyone always knew Casey and I where her favourites because really we weren't actually Braxton's we where Barrett's, For my whole life I have been a Braxton and a few months ago that all changed when Casey and I found out were technically a Barrett. Mum had always taken a special interest in Casey though, he was her golden boy and could never do any wrong. I knew mum loved me but I always knew that I was only special because I was Johnny's daughter otherwise she wouldn't of cared, I've always known she didn't want a daughter.  
>Mum walks over to me, tears rolling down her cheeks. I could already smell the alcohol on her breathe before she even started talking.<br>"You need to tell us what happened" Mum demanded  
>"Leave off her Cheryl she been through enough" Kyle says protectively<br>"Well are you going to say anything" Mum scoffed  
>"She's still in shock she will speak when she's ready" Kyle added<br>"Well when she's ready isn't good enough, my little boy is dead and she was the only one there." Mum shouted "It was your fault wasn't it, that's why your not speaking because your feeling guilty"  
>"Why don't we just calm down" Kyle says firmly<br>"What's going on mum" Brax says assertively walking into the room  
>"I'm sorry" I whisper<br>"I think it's time you go Cheryl, I'll drive you home" Kyle suggested  
>"I'll find my own way home I can tell where I'm not wanted" Mum said storming out the house, slamming the door behind her<br>"It's all my fault" I cry  
>"None of this is your fault Paige, your mums just upset she doesn't mean anything she said" Phoebe adds<br>How would you know you weren't there, you didn't see him get shot none of you did, you don't understand " I shout  
>"Talk to us, make us understand" Kyle says sympathetically as he sits down next to me and places his arm around me.<br>"Casey told me not to, but I didn't listen" I croaked trying to fight back the tears  
>"Told you not to what?" Brax butted in<br>"I said something and he got angry, so he pinned me up against the wall and put the gun to my head" I continue "and then Casey... Casey tryed to get him off of me and then it all happened so quickly... The gun had gone off and... and he'd shot him" I sob barley able to keep it together  
>Kyle gripped me tighter holding on to me trying to comfort me as best as he could.<br>"Who was it?" Brax demanded  
>"It was..." I say before freezing knowing what I was about to say would turn my family into chaos<br>"Tell me, who was it" Brax says slamming his hands on the table  
>"Jake, it was jake Pirovic, he was after you" I announce<p>

The room feel silent everyone looked at Brax who was stood white in the face, looking down at his tattoo. No one knew what to say, we all knew that Jake wasn't going to give up and was going to keep coming back until Brax is dead. I couldn't bare the thought of loosing another brother.


	3. Chapter 3-She never came home last night

_**Chapter 3 - she never came home last night**_

_Thank you for the lovely reviews again! To the guest who reviewed and said about Casey being twenty basically this whole story isn't going to be completely based on the events that have happened so that's why they are 17 :) _

"Brax where are you going" I beg running out the door after him  
>"To find Andy"<br>"Why?" I ask  
>"If he was involved like you say he was, he will know where Jake is" He says sternly<br>"But that's what jake wants, he'll be waiting for you" I say still chasing him down the road  
>"I'm counting on it"<br>"Brax please don't do this" I plead voice croaking

He turns around to face me and holds onto my face and looks me into the eye.  
>"I need justice for Casey, don't tell me you don't want that too" he spoke<br>"None of this would of been happening if it wasn't for me" I croaked  
>"You listen to me none of this was your fault, wether it would of been you or Casey one of you would of got killed, that is not your fault. It's my fault,mJake was after me and you two both got caught up in this all and Casey paid the price for my mistake. I should of seen this coming, I should of protected you both, I'm sorry" Brax says stroking my head<br>"But why couldn't it of been me instead of Casey, why was it him" I whimper  
>"Paige don't think like that, Casey wanted to protect you that was his choice any of us would of done the same if we were in that situation. Now I want you to go home whilst I go find Andy okay" Brax reassures<br>"Okay" I nod

I watch him walk off into the darkness, who knows if I will see him alive again but I knew I had to let him do this. By now it had begun to rain but I couldn't face going back to the house without Brax they would all ask to many questions so I decide to go to Angelo's, as I get there I walk over to the bar I walk behind the bar and grab a bottle of vodka and head outside with it. I sit by the railings overlooking the beach just outside Angelo's and grab the bottle of vodka and pull off the top and begin to gulp down the vodka. With every sip I take I began to feel more relaxed, It was like nothing really mattered anymore.

As it begins to get into the early hours of the morning, I decide I better make my way home as the storm is starting to get worst and I'm absolutely freezing, I try to stand up but I was so wobbly from all the alcohol I had consumed. When I finally get to my feet I try I walk a few before end up tripping and hitting my head on the wooden railings and then onto the hard concrete floor, suddenly everything starts to go dark.

Brax's POV

It was around 6 o'clock in the morning when I finally get home, I walk in to see Kyle sat at the table eating breakfast before he goes off to work.  
>"Did you find him?"Kyle asks<br>"Yep"  
>"So what happened then?"He asks intrigued<br>"He needs to speak to another guy who was working with Jake" I announce  
>"How long will that take?"<br>"I don't know Kyle" I snap  
>"Anywhere where's Paige?"<br>"What do you mean where's Paige?" I burst out  
>"She went with you last night didn't she?" Kyle asks confused<br>"She followed me but I told her to come back"  
>"Well she never came back here Brax"<br>" I need to find her, she wasn't in the best state of mind last night" I say panicked  
>"What do you mean?" Kyle questions<br>"She said that she should of been killed not Casey" I confessed  
>"Poor kid, I can't imagine what it was like for her to be there when it all happened"<br>"Let's walk to the beach she probably went there last night, that is where her and Casey spent a lot of time" I suggested  
>"But there was a big storm last night she couldn't of been out in that"<br>"Well let's just go and look" I shout

Kyle POV

As Brax drives us to the beach, I can see how frantic he is.  
>"We will find her Brax" I assure<br>"What if we don't, what if something's happened to her" Brax says panicked  
>"We will, just calm down"<p>

I knew he had taken Casey's death pretty hard, we all did. He has been keeping strong for Paige but I know that inside he's a complete mess I just wish there was something I could do. We pull up the beach and we both jump out, Brax runs down the beach frantically calling her name whilst I walk towards Angelo's to see if I could get a better view of the beach. As I walk towards Angelo's I see someone sprawled out on the floor, blood on there head and a an empty bottle of vodka beside them. As I get closer I begin to realise it's Paige and quickly run as fast as I could to wear she was layed.  
>"Paige" I shout<br>I kneel down beside her and scoop her onto my lap, I place my hand over the cut on her head to stop the bleeding.  
>"Brax she's over here, quick" I shout<p>

Her body temperature was freezing and she was drenched in water from the storm last night, I quickly take off my jacket and place it over her to try and bring her body temperature up, when she begins to open her eyes.  
>"What happened, Is she ok?" Brax says out of breathe from all the running<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Flashbacks

_**Chapter 4 - flashbacks**_

_Thank you for all the reviews and faves carry on reviewing and tell me what you would like more or less of :) this was actually a pretty long chapter for me, i like never write long ones!_

Paige's POV

As I open my eyes I just about make out that Brax and Kyle are knelt next to me, as I begin to fully come to I feel Kyle holding on to the top of my forehead. I try to sit up but where he is holding on so tightly to my head I can't move, my head was absolutey throbbing but I can't make out if that's where I have a hangover or where I hit my head. I was dripping wet from the storm and my body felt so numb where I was so cold, my whole body was shaking.  
>"I want to go home, I'm so cold"'I groan<br>"We need to get you to the doctors first" Kyle Insists  
>"No please I just want to go home" I beg<br>"You've been out here all night and you had a nasty knock to the head we need to check your okay"  
>"I'm not going to the hospital" I say trying to get up<br>"It's fine I'll ask Nate if he take a look at her" Brax nods trying to keep me calm  
>"Let me go to Angelo's and get the first aid kit to out over the cut and a blanket and then we will go home" Kyle assured<p>

Brax kneels next to me and takes over holding on to my head whilst Kyle goes to get the first aid kit and a blanket. He looks down at me and then looks over to the empty vodka bottle beside me.  
>"What were you thinking paige" Brax sighs<br>"Do we really have to talk about this right now" I groan  
>"You drunk a whole bottle of vodka, that's not normal" Brax protested<br>"Yeah because our lives are so normal at the moment" I say sarcastically  
>"Drinking won't solve anything" Brax insisted<br>"Well I sure felt a lot better last night" I admitted  
>"And now look at you"<br>"I'm fine it's just a cut Brax"  
>"Do you really think Casey would want you to be doing this to yourself" Brax says sternly<br>"Don't bring Casey into this" I shout  
>"Paige I know your hurting, I am too but you can't do this to yourself,just talk to me let me help you. I know I'm not good with talking how I feel either but we can get through this together"<br>"Brax I don't want to talk about it" I sigh  
>"Paige please don't shut me out"<br>Kyle returns with the first aid kit, he gets a few bandages out and places them on the cut on my head to hold the bleeding until we get home, he wraps a small blanket around my shoulders and he then helps me to my feet and carries me to the car incase I feel dizzy. I could tell Brax was upset with me but I just needed some space and time I just don't want to talk about Casey.

when we arrive home, we get inside and Kyle takes me to my bedroom and sits me down. I suddenly get a wave of nausea.  
>"I think I'm going to be sick"<br>Ricky quickly runs into to bathroom and bring me a bowel over just in time, I end up being sick a few times.  
>"Sorry"I say exhausted<br>"Hey it's okay don't worry about it" Ricky reassures  
>"Will you stay with me?" I ask<br>"Of course I will" Ricky says sitting down next to me

Brax's POV

I see Nate pull up on the drive and I quickly go outside and decide to go and talk to him before he comes inside.  
>"Thanks for coming" I say<br>"How is she" Nate asks  
>"She's says she's fine"<br>"You think otherwise?"  
>"There was a empty vodka bottle next to her when we found her"<br>"You think she drunk it all" Nate questions  
>"I know she did"<br>"Maybe I could talk to her about some councilling, especially given the circumstances" Nate suggests  
>"She won't talk to me let alone a counciller"<br>"It might be easier for her to talk to someone who isn't family" Nate admitted

We walk into the house and I lead Nate into the bedroom where Paige was now sat on the bed next to Ricky with a bowl beside her.  
>"I already told you I don't need a doctor" Paige argued<br>"I know you have, but you need to be checked out, just to be on the safe side" I addressed  
>"Just let him fix you up and that's it" Ricky reassured<br>"Fine" She sighs

Paige's POV

"So how did you get the cut?" Nate questions  
>"It doesn't matter"<br>"You must of done something pretty bad to get a cut this size!"  
>"I fell over, and hit my head and I don't remember anything else, ok" I say shortly<br>"Did you black out?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"I think you might have a concussion aswell, so if your headache persist then you will need to go to the hospital ASAP" Nate concluded  
>"How are you feeling at the moment?" Nate asks still patching up my head<br>"I've told you I'm fine, my head doesn't even hurt anymore"  
>"I ment how are you coping, I know it must be a really hard for you at the moment with the whole Casey thing especially as you where there, you must of been terrified" Nate said sympathetically whilst finishing dressing the wound.<p>

I freeze.

(flashback)

"Casey why has he brought us here" I whisper  
>"I don't know but were going to get out of here" Casey reassured grabbing hold of my hand<br>"Do you think Brax knows he's back?" I ask  
>"No, otherwise jake would be dead"<br>"He's going to set him up isn't he" I say panicked  
>"Brax isn't stupid enough to get pulled into his stupid games" Casey assures<br>"But he still wants revenge after him shooting Charlie and now that he has us he would put his own life on the line for us"  
>"And that's why Brax won't find out" Casey says sternly<br>"What do you mean?" I ask confused  
>"Well that's what he wants, that's why he's not taken our phones because he thinks we will ring Brax and tell him where we are, we need to look out for him like he looks out for us"<br>"Shut up, I don't want to hear your mouths" Jake shouts  
>"We don't want to hear yours either but we don't really have a choice" I protested<br>"I didn't mean like this" Casey warns  
>"What did you say" Jake snaps<br>"Paige don't" Casey begged  
>"You heard" I sneer<p>

Suddenly I'm picked up and chucked against the wall being held against the wall by my throat.  
>"Might want to think before you open that trap of yours again" Jakes says pulling a gun out of his pocket and places it to my head<br>"Get off me" I say squirming trying to get out of his touch  
>"Keep still" Jake shouts making his grip tighter<br>"Paige just do what he says" Casey pleads  
>"Might want to listen to your brother, he seems to be the sensible one"<br>"Just let me go jake" I beg  
>"Fine I'll make you a deal,you ring your big brother Brax and tell him to meet you here and I'll let you go"<br>"I'm not doing it, I'm not stupid"  
>"You will do what I tell you too!" Jake snaps holding on to my neck so tightly I was beginning to choke<br>"Get of her" Casey says tackling Jake to the floor when suddenly the gun goes off.  
>Jake quickly stands up and makes a run for it.<p>

"Casey are you alrite" I say running to his side when I suddenly notice the pool of blood around his chest.  
>"No Casey no" I cry kneeling beside him<br>"Case it's going to be ok I'm here, please don't leave me"  
>Casey grips hold of my hand and squeezes it tightly "I'm sorry" He croaks<br>"Case just keeping breathing I'm going to call and ambulance, your going to be fine" I reassure  
>"Look after yourself, get home I love you paige"<br>"I'm not leaving you Casey, you can't leave me I need you your my brother, my twin" I sob  
>His eyes were closing and his breathing was becoming slower, I look down at his pale face and realise I'm losing him<br>"Please Casey, don't leave me"  
>"Stay awake the ambulance will be here in a minute case, cmmon please don't don't this"<br>"Case Casey wake up" I scream

(End of flashback)

"Paige are you okay? Nate questions "  
>"I'm fine" I say bluntly<br>"You don't look it look, I think that you should talk to someone, someone who can help you with your grief. It has been a very traumatic time for you" Nate suggests  
>"All of you just leave me alone, I don't want your help" I shout<br>"Paige just calm down " Nate says calmly  
>"I don't need to calm down I just need you to all leave me alone"<br>"Were just trying to help" Nate assures  
>"Well I don't need your help, I don't need any of your help"<br>"Paige" Nate says sympathetically  
>"Get out! Get out! Get out" I scream<p>

Everyone leaves the room I slam the door behind them and place my draws In front of the door so no one can get in, I begin to destroy my room, knocking down pictures and flipping furniture when I see the picture of Casey and I, where i had knocked it off the glass it had broken I grab it tightly and fall the floor staring at the picture.  
>"I'm so sorry Case" I whisper<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Baby Braxton

_Sorry, yes i know this chapter is really short but really just wanted to upload something as it had been a while. so not one of my best chapters so i apologise now in advance! next chapter will be better i hope :) _

_Also thank you to the people who constantly review I really appreciate it._

**Chapter 5 Baby Braxton**

So much for Braxton's being strong I thought to myself as I lay down on my bed tears still spilling down my cheeks. My hands where covered In blood where I had smashed my room up and my room looked like a bomb had hit it. As I lay on my bed staring at the mess there's a knock at the door, I get up and move the draws away from the door so I can get out. As I reach the hallway into the living room I see John Palmer stood at the door with flowers in hand talking to Brax.

"Im so sorry to hear about young Casey" John says sympathetically

"Thanks mate" Brax answers

"Look anyway I found these outside the gym and I thought that I better bring them to you" John announces

"You didn't have to do that, but thanks" Brax says awkwardly

After John leaves Brax looks at the card on the flowers before storming out the door, Ricky rushes out the door to be with Brax.

"Rip Baby Braxton" Kyles reads

"That's what Jake use to call Casey" I butt in

Kyle and Phoebe turn around to see me stood in the hallway blood dripping from my hands.

"I didn't see you there" Kyle says shocked

"Why is Jake still doing this to us" I say angrily

"I wish I knew" Kyle sighs walking over to me grabbing my hand "let's get you fixed up ay"

Kyle washes my hand and then grabs a few plasters to cover the cuts on my hands.

"Thanks"

"It's fine and Phoebes gone to clean your room for you"

"She doesn't need to do that, it's my fault" I say guiltily

"It's fine, she wants to" Kyle assures

"Thank you"

"I already told you it's fine" Kyle laughs

"No I mean for everything, I don't know what I would of done these last few days without you. I've been such a horrible person and you've been nothing but supportive and I really appreciate that . I know it must be really tough on you aswell, and I know were technically not related but I will always think of you as my brother Kyle"

"There more to family than blood Paige, always remember that. No matter what you will always be a part of my life" Kyle says pulling me into a hug

Since Kyle arrived in summer bay a few years ago we had gotten quite close, I was the only one to give him the benefit of the doubt and I was the first one to really make an effort to include him in the family. I had come to learn about Kyle and his childhood and his background and had come to realise he was really not that different to us, although it took the rest of the braxton clan a lot longer to see this.

"Have you been avoiding Josh?" Kyle says

"Maybe, why?" I sigh

"He told me he's been trying to get hold of you, Don't you think you should talk to him, he is your brother after all" Kyle questions

"I don't think I can"

"It would do you both good to talk"

"Every time I think of josh, I think of Andy and every time I think of Andy it just makes me angry that Jake wouldn't of been back in our lives if it wasn't for him" I announce

"You can't blame josh for Andy's mistakes, think about it how did you use to feel when people found out you were a braxton you hated it when people use to judge you on any of your family's mistakes" Kyle reasoned

"I guess" I say guiltily

"Why don't you text him and get him to meet you"

"Fine"

I get my phone out my pocket and begin to text josh.

"Hey, want to meet at the diner in 10 mins?"

"Sure,see you soon" Josh texts back

"I'm going to walk to the diner to meet josh" I say to Kyle

"do you want me to come?" Kyle asks

"I'm sure I'll be fine but thanks for the offer" I smile


	6. Chapter 6 Attitude

Thank you to **fanficforyou **and**FrankElza **for the contunous reviews on all of my stories I really appreciate it especially as I love your fanfics!

if any of you guys have instagram then follow my accounts which are - homeandawayblog_ and homeandawayfacts_

check out my latest home and away video by typing in footprints in the sand casey braxton and its the first video :) also why your there check out my other home and away related videos

**Chapter 6 Attitude**

I stand outside the diner for a while deciding if I could actually go in a face all the people and Josh. In the end I pluck up the courage and slowly walk in, as I walk in I look around the diner before spotting Josh who was sat in the corner,head down fiddling with his fingers. I walk over and sit down and silently wait for Josh to start to talking to break the awkward silence

"Hey, I didn't think you were going to show" Josh says awkwardly

"Urg yeah sorry, I was kinda stood outside. I didn't know if I could face everyone in here yet" I admitted

"We can go somewhere else if it's easier?" Josh suggests

"No it's fine, I have to leave the house at some point"

"How are things at home?" Josh added

"Pretty tense" I admitt

"I tried texting and calling but I just guessed you needed some space"

"Yeah look I'm sorry about that" I apologise

"You don't need to apologise,I understand" Josh reassures

"How are you coping?" I ask

"To be honest I don't know how I'm suppose to feel, I mean I feel sad but I'm also angry that I have not long found out about us being related and then my only chance of getting to know my brother was ripped away from me" Josh blurted "Sorry for dropping that all on you, you don't need me babbling on about my feelings, you just need to worry about yourself"

"Josh it's fine, I'm glad you felt that you could talk to me about it. In a way it's quite comforting to know that you trust me" I say forcing a smile

We sit for a while talking like normal teenagers should and for a while I had forgotten the events of this last week until Roo walks over and crashes me back down to reality.

"Sorry to interrupt I just wanted to say that I won't be able to come tomorrow because I'm working but I will be thinking of you all" Roo says sympathetically

I still couldn't believe that tomorrow was Casey's funeral, it would be the last time for me to say goodbye and that's what I was finding so difficult. I kept expecting him to walk around the corner with that big old cheesy grin on his face but I knew that was only a fantasy. I knew that I wasn't ready for my last goodbye but right now I couldn't deal with that I just need to get myself through today.

"Thanks roo, we appreciate it" Josh nods

"He was far to young to be taken" Roo says shaking her head

"Hey guys are you alrite?" Maddy says walking over to the table where we were sat

"Yep" Josh says forcing a smile

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Maddy asks looking towards me

"Yeah it's fine I'm just leaving anyway" I say getting up from my seating and rushing out of the diner.

I walk as quickly as I can home,eyes fixated on the floor not wanting to look up incase I saw anyone else who might ask questions. When I get home I was still in my own world and end up bumping into Phoebe who was walking out the door.

"Are you alrite paige?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah I'm fine just got some stuff to do" I lie

"You look pretty shaken are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah honestly Phoebe I'm fine" I say trying to get away

"Are you sure because I can stay here with you if you like?" Phoebe insists

"How many times do I have to say it to you! I'm fine so just go and leave me alone" I snap

A few moments later Phoebe gets into her car and leaves, I didn't mean to snap at her but she just doesn't know when to leave it sometimes. I pace around the kitchen for a while replaying the day over in my head, was it always going to be this hard I thought to myself, I just need something to take the edge off for a while. I walk over to the kitchen cabinet and pull out a bottle of gin, I pour myself a few glasses chucking them down my throat as quickly as I could before placing the bottle back into the cabinet before anyone could notice. I sit back down and place my head down onto the table and before I know it I fall asleep.

"Oi Paige wake up" Kyle says nudging me

"Eugh what do you want Kyle" I say lifting my heavy head off the table

"I just came to check you were okay, Phoebe said you weren't yourself earlier"

"You don't need to check on me, I can look after myself" I groan

"What's with the attitude paige?"

"I don't have an attuide" I argue

"Wait have you been drinking" Kyle adds

"No" I lie

"I can smell it on your breathe from here" Kyle nags

"I might of just had a couple of glasses, okay" I admitted

"Brax is going to kill you"

"Please don't tell Brax, he doesn't need to know, he's got enough going on as it is" I say guiltily

"Don't tell Brax what" Brax says standing in the the doorway

"Great" I sigh

"Well I'm waiting for an answer?"

Kyle and I both stay silent.

"One of you better tell me what's going on" Brax says shortly

"Paige has been drinking again" Kyle spills

"Thanks a lot" I mime to Kyle

"Where did you get the alcohol from?" Brax asks

"In the kitchen cabinet" I sigh

Brax walks over to the cabinet and gets all the alcohol out and empties all of there contents down the sink.

"Why are you doing this? It's just a drink for god sake" I moan

"Because your going to end up killing yourself" Brax fretted

"It would be better for all of us if I did" I say looking down at the floor

"Paige don't say that, I can't lose you as well" Brax says water filling up in his eyes

"We know how much your missing Casey, we all do but drinking isn't going to help that" Kyle says sympathetically

"What would you know, you weren't even related, you didn't even know him that long" I shout

Kyle looks down at me briefly before walking out of the house. I knew I shouldn't of said what I said and instantly felt guilty and begin to cry.

"Oh paige" Brax says wrapping his arms tightly around me

"I keep messing everything up Brax" I sob

"He knows you didn't mean it and your just angry" Brax assures

"Everything's so scary, I can't even go out the house without worrying someone's going to ask me about Casey and the fact that his funeral is tomorrow and it's going to be my last chance to say goodbye scares me so much" I admitt

"We will get through this together one day at a time, I promise" Brax says holding me tighter whilst placing his hands through my hair.


	7. Chapter 7 -You Failed

_hey, so sorry my updates are inconsistent but just trying to find the time to write the chapters then upload is proving to be quite difficult at the moment and will probably continue all the way up to christmas as i will be at work a lot... So quite a few people here and on instagram have asked wether I will updating my other fanfics. The answer is yes I will be but at the moment I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic and have lots of ideas but defiantly after Christmas when I have a bit more time I will update them all._

**_ANYWAY enjoy this chapter and make sure you let me know what you think :)_**

**Chapter 7 - You failed**

I roll over and look at my clock beside my bed, it was already 7am I hadn't slept at all. I get up and look outside my window, the sun was nowhere to be seen and the rain was pouring down when something catches my eye. I walk out of room and make my way to the garden where Kyle was sat, I knew I had to speak to him about last night but I just didn't know what to say, how could I ever expect him to forgive me after that. After a few minutes I decide to go and talk to him, as I get closer I feel my heart beating faster and I reach Kyle I sit down awkwardly next to him.

"Your up early" Kyle says breaking the tension

"I couldn't sleep,what about you?" I reply

"Just been thinking about things"

"I'm so sorry about what I said last night, I was completely out of order. I didn't mean anything I said I was just angry about everything and I just took it out on you and that's not right and I understand if you can't forgive me because I don't forgive myself either" I rant

"Paige don't worry about it"

"But I said some horrible stuff"

"I know you didn't mean any of it, I know it was just the grief talking" Kyle reassured

"I don't know what I would do without you Kyle" I admit

"Come here" Kyle says pulling me closer to him engulfing me in a hug.

- few hours later-

I pick up Casey's jacket from his bedroom floor and pull it close, it still smelt like him. in a way it kind of made it feel like he was still here. I sit down on the floor still holding tightly onto the jacket whilst staring at the picture of Casey and I on his beside table. I must of been caught up in my own world as I didn't even notice Heath enter the room.

"how you doing kiddo" Heath asks

"Heath" I say quickly getting up off the floor and running over to him, he holds me tightly in his muscular arms.

"I missed you" I admitted

"I'm sorry I haven't been down before today, i just couldn't face coming back here without Case being here" Heath sighed

"Heath it's fine you don't have to explain yourself to me" I addressed

"But I'm here now and if you need to talk to me about anything" Heath hinted

"Has Brax said something to you" I ask

"No..." Heath lied

"tell me the truth" I insist

"Okay well maybe" Heath announced

"He had no right I'm fine he's just overreacting" I say raising my voice

"He has a point though, and I know us Braxton's don't like talking about our feelings but you saw something no one should ever have to see, especially at your age" Heath added

"I don't want to talk about this anymore,especially not today" I groaned

I walk into the kitchen with Heath to see everyone sat waiting around in silence. Mum turns around and walks over to me before giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, I guess that's her way of apologising I thought to myself.

"Where's Brax" I ask concerned

"We don't know" Kyle admitted

"What do you mean, you don't know?" I question

"When I woke up this morning he was already gone, there was no note, nothing" Ricky added

"You don't think he's gone to find Jake do you?" I croak

"I really hope not" Heath said nervously

After about 10 minutes of standing around, Brax finally comes home surfboard in hand.

"Where have you been?" Kyle asks

"Where does it look like I've been?" Brax says sarcastically "sorry look I just needed to clear my head" Brax apologises

"The hurst will be here in a minute, I've laid your suit on the bed ready for you" Ricky adds

But Brax wasn't listening to Ricky as he was stood staring at mum who had a picture book of all of us as kids in her trembling hands.

"You alrite mum?"

"You had one job to do Darryl, one job to project Casey" Mum sighs

"Cheryl don't" Ricky begs

"And you failed" Mum continued

"Yep" Brax nods and quickly walks away into his flat.

Ricky's follows quickly behind.

everyone stands in silence, that was the worst thing mum could of said to Brax. He was the one who raised us, looked after us, taught us, put food on the table he had always been a father figure in our lives and for mum to say that broke my heart.

"Brax didn't deserve that" I say aloud so mum could hear

"Casey didn't deserve to get shot either" Mum argued

"your right he didn't but Brax has been the one to raise us and if it wasn't for him one of us would of been dead or in prison a long time ago, especially you mum how many times did Brax give you money to pay off your debts so that people wouldn't come after you" I said angrily "oh wait I forgot you probably don't remember any of that because you were either drunk or on drugs" I add storming out the front door before I said anything else I might regret.

The rain had finally stopped and the sun was finally making an appearance. I stand outside not wanting to go back inside as I was still fuming, as I wait outside for everyone to join me the hurst pulls up with the coffin. I slowly walk up to the hurst and place my hands on the glass,I find it difficult to believe that Casey is inside that small dark coffin on his own he was always so claustrophobic and I know that he's dead and doesn't know any different but something inside of me made me feel terrible. I start to hear everyone coming out of the house so turn around to stand next to them.

"you okay squirt?" Heath asks

"Yeah I'm fine" I whisper

"I think we better start making a move" Kyle suggests

We all stand for a while before going our separate ways into different cars. Brax and Ricky where in the first car, Heath and I in the second, Kyle and Phoebe and Mum where in the third and Andy, Josh and Evie where in the last. We all pull off behind the hurst and slowly follow it to gravesite where we would be burying Casey.


End file.
